Blast from the past
by SweetXena
Summary: Harry is a set of triplets who somehow gets to travel into the past, where some of them find loves, others just finds friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Dis: No one from TV belongs to me, anyone from Stevie- Rae and her sister Blaze on does.

Feedback: Welcome at:

Notes: This is a time travel story, I read them so want to try them out. This is a Harry Potter story, twist is that he has a sister's.

Flame: Any flames will be used for kitty litter liner, or bird liner.

Thanks: I would like to give thanks to my cousin May for all the help she gives, and for putting up with me and my questions. Thanks!

Chapter One

This summer day was nice and hot, the little house on the street was quite, a bird sat on the windowsill until you could hear a girl's loud voice yelling "WHAT" on top of her lungs. The bird flew off. Inside the house was a girl who was sixteen, long black raven hair, angry blue eyes were looking at a woman, "Please Stevie-Rae, no yelling" Stevie-Rae glares at her adopted sister, "Ok no yelling, again What" the sister looks at her letting out a sad sigh, "I know you been home schooled till this year, and only reason your going to Hogwarts is cause the Headmaster asked" Stevie- Rae snorts, but her sister continues on, "and we agreed, we also agreed that you need to get to know your twin brother Harry" Stevie-Rae glares at her, "But Sly you're the one that agreed to this not me, so please excuse me if I don't agree" she pulls a chair out and sits down, "Just cause the Headmaster started to have a heart, and thinks Harry needs his friends after everything that happen to him, and he's sending his two best friends to the boy doesn't mean I have to go" her right eyebrow goes up "Besides he doesn't even know he has a damn twin" she let's a sigh out, "Please Sly don't make me go" Sly smiles a sad smile, "Sorry sister you have to" "Why" "Cause you're his twin, you need to get to know him, plus you can do wandless magic and not get into trouble, so if he needs to be protected then you can do it" Stevie-Rae stands up, "Fine, but I get to take my things with me, my car, my clothes and my pet" Sly smiles "Of course" she started to walk out when she stops, "You say his Aunt and Uncle hates magic, and they abuse him right" Sly nods her head sadly, "Well again it's my way or the highway, so get in touch with the Headmaster and tell him so" she looks at her sister, "and if he doesn't like it then I stay" she makes her way up to her room, starts to pack.

Meanwhile at number four drive Little Whinging Surrey Harry Potter was outside in the hot sun doing the lawn, washing his uncle car, painting the house and shed, he was just starting with the painting when he stops, he couldn't help but remember his school years (note not sure how I'm doing the years yet) the saddest one was when his Godfather got killed during the fight, he was remembering the time he didn't notice his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin coming up behind him till he heard his Uncle yell, "BOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? THIS ALL SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE BEFORE WE GOT BACK FROM DINNER YOU LAZY NO GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK" he hauls off slapping Harry in the face, Harry doesn't even shed a tear which made his Uncle more angry, Harry tried to explain that he did everything but the painting that they didn't notice a Apple Red Ferrari pulling up beside Vernon car. Vernon was about to hit the boy again for the eighth time when a voice behind them made him stop, "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DURSLEY" they turned to see a tall girl, with long black hair, sunglasses on looking at them, "It's none of your damn business girl" the girl gives an evil smirk, "It is when your beating the hell out of my brother" all four months drops open, Harry looks at the girl that was taller then him, closes his month, opens it then closes it. He shakes his head, "Excuse me but what do you mean your brother? I have no sister" The girl smiles at him, "Well you see Harry, you do. As a matter fact I'm not just your sister, but your twin" she looks at the family, then at their Aunt Petunia, "Thank the Gods we take after mom and dad, if we take after the Aunt we could be mistaken for a horse and be put down" Harry snorts trying not to laugh. His Aunt glares at him making him shut up.

So what do you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Stevie-Rae couldn't believe how fast she got her packing done, and ended up at her twin brother's place. She was in time to see the fat blob hit her brother, she might not know her brother but she saw red. She reaches up taking her sunglasses off showing icy blue eyes that were glaring at the three relatives, when she looks at Harry her eyes twinkle, she walks over with her hand out, "Hi, I'm Stevie-Rae Leigh Lily Potter, and you must be Harry James Potter" Harry nods his head, "Yes" they shake hands, "The headmaster said that he was going to send a Hermione Granger, and a Ron Weasley but thought I would be better" Dudley not being smart marches over to her, gives her a push, "We're not going to have another freak in our house, right dad" Vernon found his voice again, "That's right Dudley" Stevie-Rae's eyebrow goes up, "Dudley is it" when she got a nod she continues, "Well you see, I hate to disappoint you.." she trails off then grins an evil grin and continues again, "hell who am I kidding I don't care if I disappoint you or not, the thing is I am staying here till we go back to school on September first, you don't have to take us to catch the Hogwarts Express I have my own car" she nods towards her Ferrari, "as long as I'm here my brother is not a slave, he will not be treated like crap, if you don't like it you can either A) Talk to the headmaster B) Try to push me again and see what happens C) I can turn you into rats that you are or D) all the above" Petunia spoke up "You can't do magic, underage magic isn't allowed and your get into trouble" Stevie-Rae smiles again, "But you see dear Aunty, I don't need to use a wand, I can take you out without it, and with no wand.." she trails off but Harry picks up "With no wand they can't track it down" she nods her head. She turns to the Dursley's "So shell we go inside" without waiting for anyone to answer she walked into a very clean house, she turns to Harry, "You do well in housekeeping brother" Harry blushes; he wasn't sure what to think with this girl.  
>Stevie-Rae hurried up and unpacks, she didn't want to be in the house any longer then she had to. She grapes a pair of tan shorts, a white tank top, she goes into the bathroom locks the door and takes a nice long hot shower. When she got out she hurries up and dresses, she made her way down to the kitchen without the family hearing her, she heard their uncle yelling at Harry, "HURRY UP BOY WITH THE FOOD!" she pushes the door open real loud, she looks at her uncle and snarls out "I thought I told you he's not your slave" Dudley opens his mouth, "If he wants to eat he'll do what we say" he smiles a smirk at her, thinking she didn't want her brother to go hungry, she only shakes her head, "Harry drop it, I feel like pizza. Want to go with me, we can grab some pizza and get to know each other" Harry nods his head, with that they made their way out to her car and was on their way to the pizza joint.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Harry waited till they got their pizza and sat down. He kept looking at her, she raises an eyebrow, "you can ask anything you want, I'm an open book" Harry takes a bite of pizza just so he can have time to think before asking, "Why didn't I ever know I had a twin sister" "That's easy, the Headmaster thought it would be for the better of good if we were split up, so you went to them, I went to the orphanage and got adopted but they kept my surname Potter" Harry nods. Just his luck he got stuck with the Dursley's and she got a nice family. "Why do you have blue eyes" She shrugs, "Not sure, because mom had your eyes, and dad had hazel eyes. So only thing I can think of is it's on someone side of the family" Again Harry nods, "Are you going to Hogwarts" she nods her head. Harry takes another bite swallows it before asking another questions, "Is this your first year" "Yeah I was home schooled, that's why I know wandless magic, and everything" they fell silence as they finished the pizza. Just as he was about to ask a question a cellphone went off, she looks at it, smiles as she answered it, "Hey Sly" Harry watched as Stevie-Rae shakes her head at him and smiles, "No Sly I didn't kill them, no matter how much I wanted to" she stops then says, "Yeah I remember my promise not to harm or destroy them, you take all the fun out of it" she waits as the other person talks then says, "Yes sister dear, I got it in my trunk and if I want to do it I'll do it, but no matter what we're sister, if or if I don't do it" she listens then says "Ok I love you too sis" she hangs up and looks at him sheepishly "That was my sister Sly making sure I stay out of trouble, do a few rotten things and she won't let me live it down" she pouts a little then brighten up, "My turn on questions" and that's how they finished their dinner and summer by getting to know each other.  
>Before Harry knew it he was getting ready to get onto the Hogwarts Express so he can go to school. He couldn't find his sister, but he did find his two friends, Ron and Hermione, they made their way to a compartment, they notice that Harry was saving a seat, "Who's the seat for" before he could answer the door opens and in walks a tall girl, "Hey Harry thanks for saving the two seats, I have something to tell you" Harry nods his head, when she didn't continued he raised his eyebrows, she clears her throat, "You see when we were getting to know each other, I didn't say something well tell you something that I should of," she trails off, "Oh shit never mind I'll just show you it instead" with that she turns around and opens the door, letting in another girl tall like herself. Harry's mouth drops open, "who she" Stevie-Rae sits down beside him, looking at his friends. Her eyes landed on a tall red headed boy, then a medium height girl with brown bushy hair, "You guy's must be Ron and Herminie" when she got a nod she struck her hand out to shake theirs while saying "Stevie-Rae Potter" their eyes bugs out and she laughs, "Yes you see I'm one of Harry's twins" Harry was watching and caught what she said, "What you mean ONE of my twins" she turns to Harry, "Mom and dad had triplets and this is our sister Blaze Starr Potter, I didn't say anything to you over the summer cause we wasn't sure if she was going to be coming here" Harry spoke up "Why wouldn't she be coming here and how do I know you two are for real? I mean Voldemort is out to get me after all, you girls can be Death eaters for all I know" Stevie-Rae smiles, "Cause she's more bull headed then I am, and was refusing to come" Blaze gave a snort, "That's not all sister dear" a low voice said, "I know for a fact you're going to be in Gryffindor and I'm going to be in Slythrin and as for us proving that we're family, I made a potion that all it needs is our blood to show our connection" she glares at her sister, "and you called me an it" she moves her hands up and down in front of her body, "Do I look like an it" she held a hand up to them, "Remember if I look like an it, so do you two since we are triplets" she looks at Harry "except you have green eyes like mom, Stevie-Rae has blue eyes, and me I got…" she trails off then takes her glasses off with a smile on her face, "hazel eyes like our father" she sat down beside Stevie-Rae. She pulls out a pocket knife holding it up, Harry gulps, "what's that for" she smiles an evil smile, "I'm going to kill you" she watches the friends and Harry's eyes grow wide, and started laughing, "Geez learn to take a joke buddy, we need blood for the potion, three drops from each of us, then if the potion turns purple then we are siblings , if it turns orange we are related somehow, if it turns black we are to kill you" with that she takes the knife and pokes a hole in her finger and drops three drops of blood into the potion, she hands the knife to Stevie-Rae who does the same thing, then hands it to Harry, who after looking at his friends does it, they watch the potion turn from white to purple, he looks at them, "I guess that's prove enough" the girls nods their heads. "Also we have other things to tell you later"<br>They reached Hogwarts, and true to their words, Stevie-Rae got sorted into Gryffindor and Blaze into Slythrin. What shock everyone was after Blaze got sorted into Slythrin she didn't go to her table, she walked over to the Gryffindor and sat down beside her twin, and smirked at anyone who looked at her, with her right eyebrow up, she looks at the head table at the teacher's there, her eyes landed on Professor Snape. She just kept looking till her sister's elbow struck her in the ribs, she turn sharply around and growls, "What" Stevie-Rae smiles, "Oh nothing, just time to go"


End file.
